


Untitled

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Death, Drug Use, Gen, Murder, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim think's of a past case of a boy who died of a Drug. Even if its been years, it still bothers him from time to time....</p><p>Warning, this had drug use and death, even if the death isn't that of a main character, its still powerful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been in a sad mood. So I wrote this fic. It’s kind of based on a true story. When I was working at a hospital, but I changed a few things around. (Like I’m a girl, but for the story’s sake, the Janitor is a guy)
> 
> Heavy trigger warning of death, drug use and murder and a truth at some parts. (Sorry if I made anyone sad from this, but this happened.)
> 
> None of the Main Cast die, its just the throw away character for the story.
> 
> “Untitled”

Tim looked out the window of the coffee shop he was relaxing in. The rain outside chased him inside, a momentary escape from the outside world. He just wished he had a momentary escape from his inside one. 

Today was one of those days. Those days where his mind would wander off to “what if’s”, “what could have been”. Tim took a deep sigh, feeling his heavy heart weigh him down even more. He couldn’t even imagine what brought about this episode of feelings. Then it hit him.

On his way to Wayne Tech, he ran into a woman he had worked with while he was undercover at a hospital. She didn’t recognize him, but Tim did remember her. How could he forget her, or those tears that fell that day.

****

Tim giggled in a sarcastic voice. Dick ruffled his hair, joining in on the laugh. Bruce found nothing funny about the situation at all.

“You won’t be going undercover as Caroline Hill…I’m kinda disappointed in that, I didn’t get to see you dress up for the undercover job last time.”

“Please I like being Matt Dolmer, the Janitor, better than a female any day. I can’t imagine being hit on like that everyday…”

Bruce grunted.

“It’s all around about thing everyone must do. Be the opposite gender for the mission. I’ve done it myself when I was younger.”

Both Tim and Dick looked at each other, a very disturbed looked crossed both their faces. Neither one of them could imagine Bruce all dolled up in a “cute” or close to “normal” in the “female” body type. Maybe drag-queen, if even that. Bruce cracked a rare smile.

“Don’t think too hard, you’ll break your brains.”

Both brothers cracked up laughing. Tim made his way to leave, ready to become the Matt Dolmer and require the much needed Intel for a cold case he was working on.

***

Tim…Matt, leaned on the counter in the ER room, chatting it up with the youngest Nurse in the area. The two giggled over the latest “Mystery Book” that came out. For the two, it was like a secret book club between them. The older Medical Staff roll their eyes at the younger generation. It was a rather slow day at the hospital. Slow was always good, meant no one was getting hurt or killed in that moment. It also meant for “Matt” that he could take a small break from cleaning and chat with the staff, getting small talk and gossip out of them. On a rare occasion, he would be allowed in the conversation of the case he was following. Being a Janitor, he had more access to area’s others didn’t. With the help of his electronic devices, he was able to set up cameras and feed the security camera’s a loop while he snooped around an office or two. 

Over all, it was an easy close and shut case. Matt knew his time was almost up at the hospital, with the whole working undercover deal closing up the cold case. One more week and he was free, free to be Tim Drake once again. Matt wasn’t lying, he’d miss working here, just for the lively interaction and hard work he put into cleaning the floors. (It didn’t beat his night job, Tim made sure of that… He loved his night job.)

On his last week there at the hospital, Matt was contempt on another slow night. He chatted with the Nurse again, always calmed by her smile. She was telling him about how her longtime boyfriend finally asked her hand in Marriage. Matt held a hand over his heart, saying how heartbroken he was now that the lovely lady already had a love. Matt giggled, telling her he was happy for her and wished her and her future husband luck. The Nurse smiled at that, happy to know her friend was happy for her. (Tim didn’t blame her. He wondered if he ever found someone, how would the person act if he asked them for marriage, or vice versa?) 

Then the alarm set off. One Matt and the Nurse knew meant a bad accident of some sort or another. 

\--That alarm was my queue to get out of the ER and make my cleaning rounds again. I made my way out of the ER Room, into the hallway. To my surprise, whatever the case was, the EMT Unit was already there, rushing passed me with a teen aged boy on the gurney.

\--I don’t know why I looked, but I did, a normal human reaction mind you. At times, I wish I hadn’t looked, maybe it wouldn’t have affected me as much as it does now. The boy on the gurney looked to be about 15, maybe 16. A few years younger than me. It wasn’t the age that bothered me, for being Red Robin, I’ve seen many children my age already dead or left dying. It was the way the boy was dying, that horrified me.

\--He was bleeding everywhere. From his eyes, his ears, his nose, his mouth…the gurney he arrived his was soaked below in blood. I stood there, in that hallway, horrified. Something in my stomach knew this boy was going to die. From that short moment our eyes crossed, the boy knew that too. I don’t know how long I stood there, listening into the ER. Hearing the panic voices scream back and forth, calling out for more blood transfusions and other medical devices to aid the boy, to try and save him. In that hectic moment, I heard someone slip and crash to the ground, bringing many loud bangs and clashes with it. It was a tragic event, one that happens too often in the Streets of Gotham. 

\--It took me awhile, to move again. I looked around the hallway, still hearing those frantic movements and calls. I…Matt had to do something other than just stand there. Matt glanced over at the red droplets that trailed from the ER to the Hospital ER entrance just out of sight. Matt sighed, clearing his thoughts, before following the trail with his mop and bucket. The floors needed to be clean.

\--Following the path, the blood splatter, made me uneasy. I glanced outside, seeing the Ambulance. The door’s left open for all to see. A man, a paramedic, sat at the tail gate. The look of utter sadness, despair and disbelief seemed to have taken over him. The blood stains still wet on this clothing. With a far off glance, Matt could look inside the vehicle. It horrified him, it was covered in blood. 

Matt turned his attention away, holding in bile he felt rising up. This was nothing compared to what he had seen, yet it was still unnerving, always sad. His mind was flying, wondering what could have happened to make anyone bleed out like that. Was it a hit and run? No, the boy didn’t have any signs of that. His mind wondered over to the possible use of Drugs. He didn’t see any signs of drug use, of the needle kind anyway. So maybe it was taken by pills or smoked? Matt let the thoughts distract him as he cleaned. It was the only way he could think of to coup in that moment. 

\--But I couldn’t help but think. Each blood drop I cleaned, the boy got closer to death. By the time I made my way to the ER again, the floor was clean. All traces of the boy gone, but the memory still there, it will always be there. I strained my ears to listen. The frantic noise I once heard, was no more. It was replaced by tears and heavy sobs. Tears and sobs, always for the loss of children. 

\--I leaned on the wall, sliding down next to the ER door. I don’t know what I was waiting for. The call maybe? To clean up the pool of blood I knew that would be there. In the distance, I heard the main hospital entrance door’s swing open. A woman and a man, the boy’s parents, came franticly running in. A medical assistant, came out upon hearing those frantic calls. He made his way to the family, covered in blood of a dead boy. I couldn’t watch, so I glanced down at the bloody foot prints the medical assistant had left trailing behind him. I tuned out as much as I could, but no one could ever tune out the crying of parents who had just lost a child. I got up and left the area, waiting for the call I didn’t want to answer.

\--Four hours had gone by before I got the call. The once lively hospital was in a dead silence. The air was thick with tension and the smell of iron. I made my way to the ER hallway. The once clean floors were dirty again. Blood smeared everywhere. I remember pushing open that closed door, seeing what I expected. 

\--The body had been moved to the morgue by now, but the empty bed covered in blood remained. The Nurse I had talked to not long ago, was in tears. She looked off into space, like she wasn’t even there. The older Medical Staff members were the same. Looking off into space. My eyes glanced around the area, seeing where the someone had slipped on the blood, falling down to the ground and using the wall to help themselves back up. The hand print smeared in a frantic movement. I knew they tried hard to save the boy.

\--I put some gloves on, ready to work. I put a smile on my face, even if I knew it wasn’t the right thing to do. But the smile stopped my gag-reflex, only people in the medical field would know that. I wanted to purge what I had ate that morning, but I knew I shouldn’t, so I fought that urge. I started with the ER Bed first, stripping the once white sheets from its mattress. It was so heavy and cold. The smell was unnerving. In that moment, I saw the Nurse wanting to help me. I stopped her. I told her that I had got this, that she needed to take a break and get cleaned. She looked at me with empty eyes, like what I have told her was insulting, or maybe she was so emotionally drained, she wasn’t thinking right. 

\--My ears rang at that slap. It didn’t hurt that much, it was just the shock that got to me. The Nurse started crying again, like what she had done was wrong or something. She took off running, out the ER door and out the hallway. I lowered my head and returned to removing the bloody sheet off the bed. I thought I may have said something wrong, done something wrong, but I told myself I didn’t. What I did was right and I was just helping the Nurse by cleaning up the mess before me.

\--I remember rolling the bed down the hall way to the outside, taking a water hose and watching the red blood run down it. There really was no other way to clean it just by hands alone. I’d get to that later, once I cleaned the floor, the walls the light fixtures, the ceiling, the doors, the cabinets…Clean like it was never there. Like I was never there. 

Matt Dolmer quit that week. Never talking to the Nurse again. I became myself again, Tim Drake, Red Robin. As being myself, I researched the boy that died and found out what had caused his death.

A new drug had entered the area. Its origin’s came from Mexico. The boy’s girlfriend had bought it. She was an avid pot smoker. The bag that she had received from her “normal” buyer, had given the girl a new sample of pot, a freebie for her or others to try. In truth, her supply man was just testing out the new material to see the effects and if it was worthy or not to sale, regardless of the side effects it may or may not bring. If you hadn’t figured it out by now, the effects were deadly.

The pot was a high breed quality, laced in Angel Death Cap mushroom water. It screamed toxic, but for anyone wanting to get a quick fix and a quick high, it didn’t matter. If eaten, smoked or drunk, the effects would always be the same, death. The boy had smoked his, being the first to do so, sparing his girlfriend of the same fate. 

The moment he inhaled, the poison took effect. Entering his mouth and lungs in that one shot. The boy started to puke and convulse. His girlfriend at the time, let the boy struggle, for she was afraid to call any help because she was afraid she would get in trouble. She also thought he’d get over it, like he was having a bad trip. She had no idea his lungs was filling up with blood. The longer she waited, the worse he got. He started puking up blood this time, his ears were bleeding, his nose. The clear tears one would have, was blood red. Bleeding out from all open wholes. By this time, she called 911, but by then it was too late.

\--I couldn’t imagine, being in that state. Of wanting help, but the person who you thought you loved, whom you thought loved you, would leave you there to die just because they were afraid of getting in trouble. I will tell you, she did get into trouble. She was charged with manslaughter and would get out in a few years for the actions she had done. Either way, justice was given…Almost…

****

Dick for the longest time, looked after Tim. It was a very disturbing incident. Bruce also looked out for Tim, for other reasons. It was a month later, when Bruce came to him as Batman, dropping a case file of the drug runners selling the new “killer” drug. Tim smiled, seeing the paper before him.

“What do you say? Duo team tonight Red Robin?”

“I look forward to it.”

Batman let Red Robin crack skulls a little harder that night. It was an outlet he was looking for, needed, to feel that he did something for the dead boy. Bringing this criminals to light and stopping the drug’s in its tracks. Red Robin was able to hack their computer system, single handily bringing down not only the tail of the monster, but the head as well. Over all, within two months, the Drug Runners, the Cartels were locked up and their research was destroyed. That drug never hit the streets again.

****

Tim sighed heavily. He could never imagine why people would do drugs. It slowed things down or speed things up. Maybe Tim just had seen too much in his life to know it wasn’t worth it. He liked having a clear head, feeling things. 

In his wandering mind, he didn’t noticed someone had followed him. (Such a rookie move) The said person sad down acrossed from him. Tim let out a startled awk! Causing the person to crack a smile.

“Bruce! Where did you come from?”

Bruce couldn’t help but smile, he loved always sneaking up on people, more so his family members.

“A meeting ended early. I saw you on the way out.” Bruce let his blue eyes fall onto the boy, Tim looked back, unsure of what Bruce was going to say.

“Are you doing OK?”

That was unexpected. When did Bruce catch on things like this without being flat out told by someone else?

“I’m fine, just had some unpleasant memories, that’s all.”

Bruce leaned back into his chair.

“I’m here whenever you want to talk about anything, you know that right?”

“I know that…”

Tim looked away. Bruce was trying to be more open, after the Joker incident. The “death” of Damian really made Bruce a different person. Tim just wished it didn’t have to come at the life of his little brother, for Bruce to become “human”. Tim smiled, glancing back over a Bruce.

“You know, the same goes for you. If you want to talk, I’m here as well.”

“I appreciate that. I really do Tim.” 

A waitress came, leaving a dark roast coffee drink before Bruce. Tim smiled at that, it meant Bruce was going to stay and take it easy, if for a bit. The two sat in silence, sipping away at their beverage and looking out the rain streaked window. Somehow knowing the sun would come out that day, even if it didn’t.


End file.
